


Shallow and Callous

by Golddisaster



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Rush (2013)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-Nürburgring, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6349504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golddisaster/pseuds/Golddisaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niki's been avoiding James all weekend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shallow and Callous

**Author's Note:**

> I've been having some writer's block, so I decided to write some Launt to try and get through it. Also, many thanks to hgleiser for being a fantastic beta!

Niki had been avoiding him all weekend, and he was doing a damn good job of it too. Always off doing this and that, every engineer had a good excuse as to why Ferrari’s principal driver seemed to disappear. James took a pull on his cigarette, breathing out the smoke in a sigh, bouncing his leg up and down, figuring out where he could ambush Niki. Then, he saw someone at the other end of the tunnel he’d decided to take his smoke break in. James turned his head and his eyes widened. Niki stood at the end of the tunnel, and then promptly turned on his heel as he spotted James, walking away from him at a brisk pace. 

“Niki!” James yelled after him, tossing his cigarette to the side and jogging after Niki. 

“Ratty!” James called after him, resisting the urge to grin as Niki stopped to glare at him over his shoulder. He stopped in front of Niki, breathing hard. 

“Jesus, Niki, what’s wrong with you?” James demanded, putting his hands on his hips. 

“You mean other than my shit lungs and my face?” Niki asked sarcastically, rolling his eyes slightly. 

“No, I mean you avoiding me like I have the bloody plague!” James snapped. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Niki huffed, crossing his arms. 

“Bullshit, Niki.” James said, voice hard. They both glared at each other for a minute, before James relented with a sigh, running a hand through his hair. 

“I feel like we have some things to talk about.” James said.

“There’s nothing to talk about.” Niki said firmly, starting to turn away, but James clamped a hand on his shoulder firmly, turning him back around. 

“Niki, don’t do this to me.” James pleaded. Niki didn’t look at him, setting his jaw. 

“Niki-“ James said softly, hand moving from Niki’s shoulder, fingertips grazing Niki’s cheek slightly, the rough burns and scars alien to him.

“Don’t fucking touch me.” Niki snarled, pushing James away with surprising force. His skull connected with the wall, white stars exploding across his vision as a sharp pain raced through his head. James blinked, grabbing at the back of his head, breathing in air through his teeth. Niki glared at him, shoulders heaving with every breath. James gritted his teeth and moved his hand from the back of his head. He could see blood on his palm. Niki glanced from James’ face to his hand, breath catching in his throat.

“I suppose I deserve that.” James sighed, hand dropping to his side, looking back at Niki. 

“No, James, I didn’t mean to…” Niki said, reaching out towards him, but James shied away from his hand warily. 

“I panicked.” Niki admitted, pulling his hand back. “How could you want anything from me looking like this?” He asked, motioning to his face. James stared at Niki, and then laughed, making the Austrian jump slightly. 

“Niki, do you really think I like you for your looks?” James asked. Niki looked at him, blinking. It seemed like James was the only person who didn’t look at the burns, going right over them, actually looking him in the eye. James chuckled, walking forward, making Niki back up, right into the wall. James leaned down until they were eye to eye. 

“I’m offended that you think I’m that shallow. Or that callous, for that matter.” James murmured. Niki’s mouth twitched up into a half-smile. 

“Aren’t you?” Niki replied, crossing his arms. James replied with a kiss, so soft and earnest Niki felt his heart stop. He leaned into James, eyes closing as he put his hand on the back of James’ neck instinctively. Niki wasn’t sure how long it lasted, it could have been a second, or an hour, but it wasn’t long enough as James pulled away from him. 

“Perhaps I am callous and shallow about some things,” James admitted, resting his hand gently against Niki’s neck, “but never about you, Niki.” Niki put his hand over James’, squeezing it gently. 

“I know.” 


End file.
